


pave these roads between

by withinyourselfinstead



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Choking, Eventual OT5, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT5, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinyourselfinstead/pseuds/withinyourselfinstead
Summary: The boys learn to share.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Everyone, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Everyone, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Everyone, Park Junhee | Jun/Everyone
Comments: 34
Kudos: 92





	1. beginning

Their lovemaking had become as casual as their playful banter. Donghun could return to their dorms in the middle of the afternoon from a hair appointment and find Byeongkwan seated - or rather, mounted on Sehyoon’s lap, as they melted into each other and the living room couch. After a particularly taxing schedule, Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Jun could trudge up the stairs to their dorms while Chan, always somehow able to find an extra reserve of energy from somewhere, might aggressively haul Donghun to the bedroom to seek relief. Always the most unwilling to admit he needed help, Jun would often wait until Donghun was on the precipice of dreaming before crawling into his bunk and stirring him awake again with warm kisses and his desire.

At this point, their sexual activities didn’t seem particularly noteworthy to any of them. They would never casually share that information to an outsider, but after a few years of seeing each other almost daily (with Chan’s temporary absence being particularly taxing for Donghun), they had found a wholly satisfying way to cope with the social isolation the job of an idol entailed.

Their physical intimacy had tiptoed past exploratory touches and caresses before flooding into the group all at once like a wave. For Donghun and Byeongkwan, these were only their second or third sexual partners. None of the members had been particularly bold in their romantic endeavors as students, and their focus on their work, though fulfilling in its own right, sapped away most of their ability to have regular life experiences.

Despite this, each one of them could attest to how natural it felt to be held and kissed by the friends who knew their adult selves better than anyone else - even their parents, who could no longer be an active part of their daily lives.

The intricacies of physical sex had taken over a year to develop (spurred on by an impassioned speech given by a slightly drunk Chan about the discoveries he had made regarding male/male sexual intimacy), but the boys thought it only fitting that, as they would experience the lowest lows and highest highs of their lives as members of A.C.E, they could always turn to each other for release, assurance, and bliss.

That didn’t mean boundaries didn’t exist. It was undeniable that Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were attached at the hip. Though they harbored the same brotherly love for the others, their intimate connection seemed so inherent and natural from the start that no one felt particularly compelled to insert themselves into the middle of it. They all loved each other, but no one could love Byeongkwan like Sehyoon did, and the same held true for the other.

Donghun would be embarrassed to admit it, but he enjoyed being shared by both Jun and Chan. They complemented his fluctuating, opposing moods quite well. Donghun felt a unique happiness from treating Jun generously when they were given enough time and private space. Jun was prone to worrying and fretting about whatever their present goals were (rightly so with the burden of the title of leader on his shoulders), and it was rare but rewarding when Donghun could finally capture his complete attention. He felt a sense of pride being able to cater to the needs of the bandmate who prioritized making everyone else happy most of the time.

Chan was far more often an enthusiastic partner who could easily forget (and make Donghun also forget) the day’s worries for an hour or so of fun. And, oh, did they have a lot of fun. Other than performing on stage, Donghun was never more aggressive than when he had the freedom to have his way with Chan, and Chan had no complaints. Jun and Chan would occasionally giggle over and tease Donghun about their individual antics with him, and Donghun would pretend to be self-conscious.

That wasn’t to say breaking these boundaries hadn’t crossed any of their minds. They weren’t rules any one member had laid out, and it wasn’t likely that any member could make any particular complaint if they did decide to mix it up. 

Donghun couldn’t avoid looking at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon during their numerous living room/kitchen/hallway escapades. He would turn away because he thought that was the polite thing to do, but there was no doubt that he would feel a slight, warm ache seeing in their eyes a hint of the pleasure they gave each other. He was curious what a taste of it was like.

Chan had the privilege of being able to say he had ‘made out’ with each member at least once or twice. Always a ball of barely contained joy, he could cling onto any of his hyungs’ shoulders and share some of his reserves with soft and enthusiastic lips.

Jun, though often hesitant to indulge his own pleasures, never withheld affection for his brothers. When they were exhausted to the point that words escaped them, he became a comforting physical presence that could nestle a boy perfectly against his chest. He could trace every inch of any of the other members from memory alone.

It was only a matter of time before the boys found themselves stumbling past that imaginary line between ‘I have not had sex with all of my bandmembers’ and ‘I have had sex with all of my bandmembers’.

It had been a packed week of practice, classes, and meetings. They had splurged the modest stipend their manager had given them for dinner as soon as they received notice the following morning wasn’t going to start at 4AM. As the afternoon began to settle into evening, various noodle soups, meats, and rice plates had begun to happily digest, chased down with a moderate amount of beer.

The group had paid serious attention to an episode of a drama Chan was heavily invested in before ultimately losing focus and devolving into playful banter. Jun turned the group’s attention to a collection on his phone of the best memes he had seen that week.

The conversation gradually died down as the night got later. No one paid much attention to the movie now playing on the TV that they had all already seen at least once, and the streaming audio filled the empty space of the room pleasantly.

Donghun was nestled comfortably into one arm of the couch with Jun leaning against his legs from his position on the floor. Chan rested his head on Jun’s lap, the two on their phones. Donghun felt the first shallow waves of sleep lap over him before his right arm was nudged by something heavy and warm.

He lazily looked to his side before his eyes widened a bit and a disbelieving giggle escaped his throat. Byeongkwan was pushing Sehyoon back towards Donghun, eagerly nipping at his neck while Sehyoon groaned in an exasperated, humorous, but pleasured way. It was always amusing to see a look of selfish need cross Byeongkwan’s delicate and innocent features. Jun and Chan looked up, spurred by the new sounds.

“Are you two trying to have sex on top of Donghun-hyung?” Chan asked excitedly, and Donghun and Jun burst into more giggling. Both Byeongkwan and Sehyoon turned their heads to smile, also enjoying the amusing position they were in.

Byeongkwan only raised his eyebrows at Chan mischievously before returning to nuzzling Sehyoon’s neck. Chan and Jun exchanged glances before easily drawing their attention back to their phones, as if they hadn’t been interrupted.

Once clothes had been shed and things got heated, then they might complain about the two needing to ‘get a room’, but until then, kisses and pleasured sighs were typical enough background noise in their communal living space.

Only Donghun continued to watch as Byeongkwan mouthed at Sehyoon. Byeongkwan paused when Sehyoon pushed them back towards their side of the couch, Sehyoon offering an amused look at Donghun as an apology.

Before the two could return their attentions to each other, Donghun raised his hand and held it to the side of Byeongkwan’s face, spurred by curiosity. Byeongkwan raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised, and the two looked back at Donghun. He paused, thinking about why he had stopped the pair. He decided to settle on the simplest reasoning.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. 

Some part of him already knew that he wouldn’t be rejected, and if they ended up not liking it, he knew that would be fine, too. Their warm feelings towards each other wouldn’t change because of that.

“Me?” Byeongkwan paused for a moment before glancing at Sehyoon, who nodded encouragingly, an open expression on his face. Sehyoon leaned back again to allow Byeongkwan to move forward, his head almost in Donghun’s lap now.

Byeongkwan slowly closed the gap, glancing between Donghun’s eyes and his lips. Their mouths met in a soft kiss. This wasn’t the first time, but it felt like the spark of something new.

Sehyoon observed momentarily before he was distracted by an idea that began to take form in his mind. His hands shifted upwards from where they were settled on Byeongkwan’s waist to lift his shirt up, revealing smooth, milky white skin.

Sehyoon began pressing kisses to his stomach, occasionally nipping at him with his teeth. Byeongkwan sighed at the sensation, one hand falling to rest in Sehyoon’s hair, the other wrapping around Donghun’s neck. Byeongkwan’s mouth opened, and he flitted the tip of his tongue against his hyung’s lips in open invitation. Donghun was only willing, pressing into him further.

Jun had turned around, shifted by the boys’ movements on the couch. He gaped slightly at the sight of Byeongkwan kissing Donghun, something he wasn’t sure he had outright seen before, and eagerly tapped Chan on the shoulder. He gestured excitedly with his thumb behind him and Chan matched his surprised expression. 

Chan briefly considered whether it was rude to interrupt, but decided to do so anyway.

“Time!” he exclaimed softly, rising from his position on Jun’s lap and crossing his hands. Jun would have laughed at the idea they were taking a ‘time-out’ like this was just a soccer match if he wasn’t so speechless. The three on the couch turned their attention towards him.

“Are we … sharing? Tonight?” Chan asked, a slight smile across his face. 

Sehyoon continued to hold Byeongkwan’s waist tightly while Donghun’s head slipped down to rest on the his shoulder. Byeongkwan had his typical “trickster” expression on, but Chan’s smile dropped when he saw the look on Donghun’s face.

It was the same look Chan himself received whenever he was successful in assuring his eldest hyung that he could indeed let go of his constant restraint and _take_ from Chan whatever he needed.

Chan decided he didn’t need to hear whatever answer they would give him. He realized he’d like to see how large of a fire he could stoke in their hearts.

“Nevermind - Jun and I will just watch,” Chan said, draping his arm around Jun. Jun looked surprised, the expression on his face speaking for him: ‘We are?’. Chan only giggled before nodding his head back at the ensemble on the couch, mouthing the word ‘watch’.

Donghun began kissing at the soft skin of Byeongkwan’s neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled as sweet and comforting as he usually did, but it was made stronger from the heat and contact. Donghun noted he should start nuzzling his bandmembers’ necks more if he was ever feeling lonely.

Sehyoon had paused to work at the button and zipper of Byeongkwan’s pants from underneath him. He let out a shaky sigh when Sehyoon began to palm him, a sensation he had experienced with him more than a hundred times, but never with one of his other hyungs at his throat.

He clung tighter to Donghun, spurred by the desire for more, but hesitant for having never directed that emotion at anybody but Sehyoon, least of all the most easily scandalized eldest member. Donghun chuckled in breathless disbelief, excited and happy beyond measure that there were still numerous roads to map amongst the five of them.

In a show of strength, Sehyoon suddenly tugged Byeongkwan further down so that he was straddling his hips, and Byeongkwan let go of Donghun. Sehyoon sat upright, wrapping his arms around Byeongkwan so he could balance him on his hips as he shifted around to nudge the younger between the two older hyungs.

With Byeongkwan’s legs still on either side of him, he pulled Byeongkwan’s pants down from his hips, eliciting a sharp intake of air. Donghun wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan’s waist, pressing his own hardened length into Byeongkwan’s back.

Jun watched all this with bated breath as Chan, moving excitedly despite being equally flabbergasted, hugged Jun and nipped at his neck. Jun, already inexperienced in taking the lead with anyone save for Donghun, could do nothing except give breathless moans as Chan pushed him down gently on his back and started to kiss him.

As Sehyoon continued to work Byeongkwan’s pants off of him, Donghun carefully slid a hand down from where it pressed on his belly, admiring his smooth skin. His hand slowed as it reached down further, touching the front of his cotton boxers, hesitating.

Byeongkwan inhaled sharply as he moved one of his own hands to press down on the top of Donghun’s. He moaned and closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the knowledge he was experiencing something entirely new within his family, as Donghun palmed him.

Sehyoon began planting kisses on Byeongkwan’s stomach and chest again, moving up to swallow the ever-increasing moans from his lips. Sehyoon shifted his kisses to Byeongkwan’s cheek, who tilted his head slightly in an effort not to lose his lips. Sehyoon didn’t comply though, instead moving to land the last kiss on Donghun’s slightly parted mouth.

Donghun opened his eyes in surprise, freezing for a second, before crashing his lips back into Sehyoon’s thirstily, thrilled in a way he didn’t know Sehyoon could make him feel. Sehyoon moved one hand to join Donghun’s where it was still moving against Byeongkwan’s erection, and he moaned lowly, driven by the sensation and the breathless sounds Donghun and Sehyoon were making just a few inches away from his face.

Sehyoon moved their hands to slide inside Byeongkwan’s boxers, and he let out a choked cry. He pushed up from where he now lay in Donghun’s lap, into the warm and tight sensation of his hyungs’ hands.

Chan ground his hips slowly against Jun, deepening their kiss as he rolled to the side so he could watch his elders from the corner of his eye. He began to open the front of Jun’s pants, and he squeezed his eyes shut, a small whine of excitement escaping him. Chan giggled before kissing Jun again.

Chan shifted his hand to pull his own pants down and took their lengths together, stroking moderately at a pace he liked and hoped Junhee would, too. His hyung gave a high-pitched whimper, his lips puckering almost instinctively as Chan covered them with his own mouth.

Sehyoon undid the front of his own pants with his other hand as he pressed forward into Byeongkwan, his hips slightly over the smaller boy, and took his and Byeongkwan’s lengths together. Donghun removed his hand as Sehyoon began to determinedly stroke up and down, Byeongkwan beginning to moan without pause.

Donghun began to work on his pants, pulling it and his underwear down to his knees. He lifted Byeongkwan slightly so he could do the same with Byeongkwan’s boxers before sitting him back down on his bare lap, his hard length now fully pressed against Byeongkwan’s bottom.

Donghun moaned at the contact before he placed both hands on either side of Byeongkwan’s hips and slowly began to rock him against his erection.

Byeongkwan, who was never one to hold back his noises, began to release more strained cries from his lips as his head fell into Sehyoon’s shoulder. He reached out his hands, wrapping one around Sehyoon’s moving wrist, the other clasping tightly onto Donghun’s where it was pressed against his hip, moving him back and forth.

Byeongkwan strained every muscle in his body tightly, trying to fill himself into every sensation of Donghun’s length pressed behind him, his hyung’s hot and heavy breaths against his ear, Sehyoon’s hand taking him closer to completion, the hammering of Sehyoon’s heart against his chest.

The sensations reached their peak and Byeongkwan came, a broken shout sounding against Sehyoon’s shoulder as he spilled into his hand, his own hands squeezing tightly against his hyungs. Sehyoon gave himself only a few quick strokes before he was coming, too, Donghun quickly following him as he rutted against Byeongkwan, their mouths sloppily attempting to kiss around their collective breaths and moans. 

The sounds, so erotic and pleasant to Jun and Chan, spurred their orgasms soon after, the always hardworking maknae and his hand never faltering as it took him and Jun both.

They all remained where they were for some minutes, Byeongkwan mewling quietly in aftershocks of bliss, Sehyoon’s forehead pressed against Donghun’s, both with quiet, disbelieving smiles on their faces. Jun had pulled Chan tightly into a hug as he attempted to control his heavy breathing, feeling faint and tingly.

Chan gave a few moans of pleasure, so comfortable in Jun’s arms, before he started to drift off into sleep, still uncleaned and uncovered. Jun looked down when he began to feel Chan twitch unconsciously. He laughed.

“Channie’s asleep!” he said quietly, giggling. Donghun chuckled, smiling open-mouthed against Sehyoon while Byeongkwan let out a tired, pleasured sigh.

They said little to each other for the rest of the night as they began to clean themselves up. Jun and Donghun attended to Chan, who was resolute in staying asleep and didn’t even wake when they started piling blankets and pillows around him in a makeshift fort.

Jun plopped himself down on the open couch, complaining his hip was sore from where Chan had pressed them into the hard floor. Donghun lifted Chan’s asleep form and placed him gently next to Jun, who laughed and threw his arms around the maknae so he wouldn’t fall off the couch.

Donghun lay at the foot of the couch on the nest of sheets they had made, everyone having wordlessly agreed to sleep together tonight in the open room. He laid his arm out for Byeongkwan, who took the invitation, facing Donghun and placing an arm casually across his elder hyung’s stomach.

Donghun shifted to curl around Byeongkwan, his eyes drifting closed in contentment, enjoying the tickle of air Byeongkwan’s breathing made against his chest and throat. He opened his eyes at the feeling of Sehyoon lying down on Byeongkwan’s other side and smiled when he met Sehyoon’s eyes.

Sehyoon leaned over Byeongkwan to plant one last slow kiss on Donghun’s lips before sliding another arm to wrap Byeongkwan even further in the hyungs’ embrace. He pressed his lips into the back of Byeongkwan’s head, breathing in his scent and feeling the light touch of strands of hair against his face.


	2. dare

The morning (and rest of the week) after, their busy work lives resumed as normal, with a few minor additions to their personal interactions. Jun got noticeably more excited and jumpy whenever Chan approached him. Donghun could also find Jun studying him with a curious look on his face from time to time, though nothing seemed to bother him enough to bring up with his hyung. Byeongkwan embraced his brothers even more often than he already did, and Sehyoon would occasionally dote on Donghun, feeding him bites of food and adjusting his shirt collar in moments that felt tender and a bit too warm for both of the eldest members.

But an increase in expressions of fondness meant little when their whole hearts were already completely occupied by each other. The new ways arms wrapped around waists or surprise kisses before getting out of the car were noted and added to their infinite, collective love for who they were and what they belonged to.

Jun lay under Chan, whose hands were gliding softly across his naked chest, sliding against his abdomen. The hands rose to press down on his shoulders in a way that he didn’t normally associate with Channie, and – now that he turned to look – the hands were a lot larger, the skin more tanned than Chan’s. He looked back up to meet Donghun’s eyes where they stared hungrily, but kindly, back at him, gleaming. The face leaned down to kiss him, he could feel a breath of air roll out across his chest, but it wasn’t Donghun anymore, it –

Jun startled awake, not entirely sure what had woken him up. He could hear Donghun breathing evenly, sound asleep in the bunk below (which wasn’t technically Donghun’s bunk, but they all rotated sleeping places frequently enough that Donghun occupied it half of the time). He pressed his warm hands to his bleary eyes and squinted in the near pitch-black so he could see his way down the short ladder to the floor. 

He stumbled over a pile of clothes he had thrown down on the floor that morning, and cursed his own sloppiness. Donghun would have laughed if he were awake.

Jun made his way to the bathroom, wondering who had forgotten to turn off the light, and opened the door - fingers wrapped around, dark red bite marks all over, a steady slap and thud, bent over and thrusting; Byeongkwan looked up - then immediately closed it again, turning around hurriedly and almost running back to the bedroom.

He leapt back into his bed and pulled the cover around his head, as if it would shield him from the troublesome sight he had just seen. Donghun rolled over in his sleep, having possibly registered Jun’s noises, but did not wake up. It took awhile for Jun to fall asleep again with his bladder still uncomfortably full, and his dreams were filled with shifting faces and wandering, adventurous hands.

\---

The next morning jump started immediately upon the boys waking (grumpily, and not all at once) as they headed to an early morning taping. Jun’s discomfort and shock from the night before had all but disappeared, and the two that he had caught in the act hardly seemed to notice anything was awry. Their practiced lines and choreography came out naturally and fluidly on camera as it always did, and the boys found themselves unwinding a bit with the host’s easygoing nature and the short games they played. However, by noon, they were exhausted and depleted.

With the knowledge that they wouldn’t be expected back at their studio until later in the afternoon for a meeting, the boys decided on a favorite local lunch spot and eagerly piled into the small store.

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had split off from the group earlier, going into a convenience store they had passed to get everyone drinks. A few passers by curiously glanced at their chic outfits and expertly made-up eyes, but the boys otherwise had the freedom to roam around town uninterrupted and unrestricted. 

Donghun, Jun, and Chan placed the group’s orders and had just sat down when it occurred to Jun what had been weighing at the back of his mind throughout the morning.

“Hey, so I got up last night to go to the bathroom, right? And guess what I saw! Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were doing it on the bathroom counter!” Jun exclaimed excitedly, despite speaking in slightly hushed tones in the relatively empty shop. 

Donghun and Chan barely reacted, looking up at him from across the table.

“Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense. I was sleeping with them in the other room last night,” Chan stated mildly, and turned his attention back to his phone.

“Hold on. You guys don’t understand. They were … " Jun gestured in a nondescript way with his hands, looking around the room as if he would be able to find the words he was looking for.

Donghun started to smirk, getting an idea of what Jun was so bothered about.

“What? Was Sehyoon holding Byeongkwan down or something?” Donghun suggested, breaking out into a full smirk when Jun’s eyes widened at his ability to articulate such behavior. Chan looked up again, laughing at the expression on Jun’s face.

“It was kind of crazy! I was shocked! Byeongkwan looked like he was in pain, and Sehyoon was - he was … “ Jun’s gestures became more animated as he looked between the other two, frustrated that they weren’t sharing his fervor.

“Was he choking Byeongkwan-hyung?” Chan snickered, and Donghun joined him in his laugh. Jun continued to look scandalized.

“Junhee, we all know you’re not into that kind of stuff. But you must know by now those two are,” Donghun said.

“I knew they did stuff like that, I just never … saw it up close! Does Byeongkwan really enjoy that? Would I … “ Jun stopped himself, mortified that he almost finished his sentence.

“Would you what? Do you want to try that with Donghun-hyung?” Chan suggested playfully. 

Jun looked away from the two of them, refusing to answer. Donghun raised his eyebrows.

“Channie, I don’t think Junhee wants to try it with me. I think he wants to try it with - “ 

Jun thanked the gods he didn’t believe in that the door opened at that moment, interrupting Donghun with its welcoming bells. Perhaps he should have cursed them as well, however, considering that the two walking through the doorway were none other than the two offenders themselves.

“Don’t tell them!” Jun warned, but he knew it was too late. He put his face in his hands as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan walked up to join them at their table, and he could already hear Chan’s boyish giggles.

“Hey! Jun’s shocked because he saw the two of you doing it rough in the bathroom last night,” Chan said, and Jun audibly moaned with embarrassment as Chan and Donghun laughed. 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon shared a smile as they sat down in their chairs on the same side as Jun.

“Ah, Junhee, we’re sorry. We forgot to lock the door,” Byeongkwan said with a fake show of timidity, mildly enjoying Jun’s inability to make eye contact. He began fishing out everyone’s drinks from the shopping bag and handing them out.

“Sorry,” added Sehyoon cutely, in English.

“I think he wants to try something like that, too,” Donghun added, as he opened his bottle.

“What, doing it rough? With you?” Byeongkwan asked amiably, glancing up at his hyung.

“No.”

Donghun paused. Under other circumstances, he certainly would not have continued the conversation this far. He loved to tease his leader with his other brothers from time to time, but if Jun truly wanted him to keep something secret that he had shared in private, he wouldn’t even think about straying.

But they had all been able to find release in the same room at the same time together the other night, and he knew that Jun, albeit unintentionally, was hinting that he was considering all the other fruitful combinations a group of five could make. 

So Donghun chose to continue.

“He actually wants to try it rough with Wow.”

Sehyoon looked up, while Chan raised his eyebrows at Donghun, curious and intrigued by where the conversation was going. Jun thought he would choke on his own saliva.

“Me?” Sehyoon asked, and leaned around Byeongkwan to glance at Jun. 

Sehyoon looked back down at the table, expressionless for a moment as if in thought, before looking up and nodding as if to say ‘okay’. The others, save for Jun, broke into laughter.

“Aww, I think Junhee was jealous I got shared by our hyungs the other night,” Byeongkwan teased.

“Please, please, stop talking about … it!” Jun said, still refusing to make eye contact and reaching for his bottled drink so he could have something to do with his hands.

The dishes thankfully, mercifully, began to come out after that, and their conversation and mealtime resumed easily. Jun was still embarrassed and purposefully avoided making eye contact with Sehyoon throughout the meal, but he felt no ill will towards Donghun for having brought ‘it’ up.

It was just playful banter, right?

\---

Jun had made his way to the practice room first after having cleaned off the day’s makeup. He could sometimes be an ineffective leader when it came to other things, but he had no qualms about spurring the other boys on to practice. He waited on the couch in the back of the room, dawdling on his phone, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer until the others got there.

He looked up at the sound of the door being pushed open, and it was as if the floor fell out from beneath him. Of course, it was the one person he had been trying to avoid being in close contact with all day.

“Hey,” Jun said, the sound barely making it out of his throat as he looked back at his phone, trying to pretend his heart wasn’t suddenly beating much faster, mindlessly scrolling through whatever feed he was looking at (didn’t matter now). 

Sehyoon gave a nod, unseen by Jun, and a small smile crossed his handsome face.

It was dumbfounding how someone with such a striking presence, with his wide berth and coy smile, was actually the most shy of the group. He made his way to sit next to Jun on the couch, chin tilted down, his shoulders drawn slightly inwards - even his posture found a way to shy from the world.

A heavy moment of awkward silence passed between the two.

“Is there anything we should set up before we start?” Sehyoon asked, his hands slightly fidgeting at his sides, a modest space separating the two on the couch. 

Jun didn’t look at him, but he did put away his phone.

“I’ll just set up the playlist,” Jun said, and pushed himself up. 

He began to make his way towards the stereo before Sehyoon moved and grabbed his hand lightly. Jun startled and turned towards him, wide-eyed. Sehyoon almost laughed at how every reaction was automatically displayed and readable on Jun’s face. It was certainly one of his charms.

“Wait. I can tell things are awkward between us. I’m sorry Donghun brought that up in front of everyone today.” Sehyoon’s gaze shifted slightly when he stumbled on the words he had tried to choose carefully, but he otherwise looked straight at Jun.

“You know, if you want to do something with me, I’d be into that - but if you don’t want to, that’s fine, too. It’s not a huge deal,” Sehyoon said.

Jun’s eyes widened even further, and another moment of silence passed between them. Jun finally let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, the corners of his mouth slowly turning up into a smile. He broke his gaze with Sehyoon, throwing up both of his hands in defeat, as if he was resigning himself to a life of embarrassing sexual and polyamourous negotiations with his bandmates.

Jun placed both of his hands on Sehyoon’s shoulders and smiled brightly, before turning around and walking away. Sehyoon smiled, too, but furrowed his brow, unsure if he was meant to take that as an answer or not. He did not have much more time to consider what had transpired between them though, before Byeongkwan was throwing the door open and throwing himself onto Sehyoon.

\---

Jun and Sehyoon were the last to make it back to the dorms, though Jun noted this with much less embarrassment than he would have previously. Practice had passed in routine fashion, and they even had time for a mini freestyle competition with Donghun as the judge.

Jun had found it much easier to interact with his hyung when they were concentrating on a task at hand.

They crawled through the door late, though it wasn’t the latest they had ever gotten back from practice. He assumed Donghun and Byeongkwan were already lying down as the door to the other bedroom was closed. Chan seemed to be finishing up in the bathroom, and he was definitely going to sleep on the mattress he had stuffed into the room with the other two, meaning Sehyoon would be bunking with Jun tonight.

Sehyoon declined the first shower, so Jun did his best to hurry knowing how much of the hot water had already been used. He had brought his change of clothes into the bathroom with him, and returned to the room towel drying his hair.

Sehyoon took his cue to wash up, and Jun was left alone. He considered turning out the lights, but he didn’t want to before Sehyoon came back, so he thought to keep himself idle for the next twenty minutes or so while he had the room to himself.

He stretched himself out lazily on the rug, rolling his sore shoulders. He reflected on their progress during practice today, but also the shortcomings they still needed to work on, before musing over Byeongkwan’s and Chan’s hilarious antics and how they never failed to brighten his day. He smiled as he laid down his head, letting himself relax in the memories and experience of living such a lucky life.

\---

“Are you sleeping on the floor?”

Jun sat upright, awoken by Sehyoon’s amused voice and the soft click of the door. He had indeed dozed off, and shook his head in an effort to clear it. He ran a hand across his face and looked up at Sehyoon. 

Then he looked up again.

Sehyoon had neglected to change in the bathroom, opting instead to return to the room in a towel and find clothes there. His torso was uncovered (and he was obviously naked underneath the towel), a few remaining water droplets across his chest and on his shoulders making his skin gleam. 

Jun swallowed.

Sehyoon looked at him curiously, and Jun wondered for the first time if he and Sehyoon weren’t actually the most obtuse members of their group. Because why wouldn’t Jun be attracted to Sehyoon and the power his form exuded, and how could Sehyoon not feel this sexual tension, the sudden need in this very moment? 

Jun offered another silent prayer to an unspecified deity and got up.

He looked past Sehyoon, who followed his gaze, not understanding, before making his way to the wall switch and turning off the light. They were suddenly enveloped by darkness, the only light coming from the face of the electronic alarm clock on the nightstand. Jun could barely make out Sehyoon’s shadow, but crept towards it, silent. He was sure Sehyoon must have been holding his breath, too, as all he could hear was the drumming of his blood in his ears.

His hands reached out, his fingertips the first to make contact with the plain of Sehyoon’s chest, and they splayed out across it as Jun drew ever closer. Jun kept his eyes open, but that hardly made a difference in the dark.

He leaned forward until his lips came into contact with the skin of Sehyoon’s cheek, technically missing their mark, but Jun exhaled in equal measures relief and anxiety. It felt similar, but also so far removed from kissing Donghun. In those situations, Jun’s kisses served as an invitation - inviting Donghun to service him, to take from him, to ravage him.

It was a script that had taken a long, long time to write, and in pieces, too. Jun had not known what it meant to trust someone else with his desire, the need for connection and intimacy and pleasure all at once, and it was something he had learned for the first time with Donghun.

Now, he had taken the first step of the dance with an entirely different partner, and he had no idea what the result would be (this similarly happened the other night with Chan; though he was an entirely willing participant, he had no idea what his role was supposed to be in play with his maknae without prior planning, and could only stay frozen as a log as Chan pleasured the both of them).

Was this going to be like how Sehyoon was with Byeongkwan? How Donghun was with Jun? 

Was it okay if it wasn’t?

Sehyoon’s breath ghosted over the side of Jun’s face, hot but somehow numbing, sending shockwaves of tingling sensation through him. Jun was unthinking, unmoving, and Sehyoon’s lips caressed his skin, moving closer, until they met with Jun’s.

Jun moved his lips against Sehyoon’s, who lightly sucked his lower lip. He made a noise, the air escaping from his throat in delighted shock, and Sehyoon pressed back fully into him, licking, kissing, sucking.

The kiss was dizzying, making Jun feel weightless, disbelieving that something like this was hiding in someone he saw and had casual interactions with everyday. He only half-registered that his back was now against the door, his hands curled uselessly against Sehyoon’s broad chest. One of Sehyoon’s hands gripped his chin, guiding him in synchrony with the kisses, gentle but pulling. Jun could barely breathe.

Sehyoon finally pulled away after what seemed like hours to Jun, but could only have been a matter of seconds. He pressed his forehead to Jun’s, breathing heavily, Jun shaking under his touch, his lower half aching.

Sehyoon grasped his shoulders, spinning them both around, Jun almost tripping backwards so that Sehyoon had to guide him to his bed. He sat down, Sehyoon lifting his shirt off of him as he leaned forward over Jun, his towel still wrapped around his waist.

Jun was now lying down, gasping, and he could see Sehyoon’s dark gaze now that his eyes had adjusted to the dim room. Sehyoon leaned down to kiss him, slower this time. He felt the slight press of Sehyoon's erection over him, through the towel.

“What do you want to do?” Sehyoon asked, and Jun’s heart fluttered knowing that, despite the power his hyung had, his sweetness was no ruse.

“Will you … take me? Like with ... Byeongkwan?” Jun asked in a hoarse whisper. Sehyoon’s reaction remained unchanged.

“Okay. You can tell me to stop anytime,” Sehyoon said, his gaze unwavering until Jun nodded his affirmation. 

Sehyoon reached over to the bedstand to open the top drawer, rummaging around slightly to pull out the small bottle of lubricant that was there. He shifted back onto his knees as he uncapped the bottle.

“Turn around,” Sehyoon said, darkly. 

Jun shuddered in amazement, his eyes fluttering shut as he complied and rolled to his stomach.

It wasn’t that Donghun had never taken a domineering tone or attitude with him. Donghun knew when Jun wanted him to steer and take the lead, making demands and reprimands so that Jun could delight in the pleasure of subservience when he needed it.

But this was how Sehyoon operated normally, as far as Jun could tell. It wasn’t an act or a character. Sehyoon would never force himself on anyone - Jun couldn’t even imagine him capable of doing that - but his role was one that was established, a law that everyone involved knew the night would have to follow.

Where Donghun is firm and careful, both soothing and electrifying, Sehyoon is cold and all-encompassing, his kisses and hard grips laying claim to territory. Sehyoon truly revels in taking, assuming the other part of his character as naturally and easily as a coin flips from its head to its tail.

Where Donghun is merely a servant of pleasure, willingly following the winding path it leads, Sehyoon is truly king, preferring to pave a path of pleasures for them rather than waiting to see where it led.

Jun reads all this in a few heartbeats; not with his logical, analytical self - rather, he can feel Sehyoon’s magnetic pull igniting every part of him, every strand of hair, muscle sinew, and bone. He practically cowers under Sehyoon, overwhelmed by something entirely new, overwhelmed by his total lack of fear. 

Because he should be scared, shouldn’t he? Not that Sehyoon would hurt him, but because he felt that he would lose himself entirely, carried away by the waterfall of Sehyoon’s desire.

Sehyoon palmed a buttock, dragging down Jun’s sleep shorts and underwear with it and exposing the soft, white skin underneath. He poured the lube directly onto Jun, the cold splashing down and making him shudder further. Was this a hint of what was to come? To be subjected to discomfort at another’s pleasure?

He felt Sehyoon’s fingers start to pry him apart, and Jun instinctively withdrew. For a moment, he held his breath, worried that maybe this was too much, too different from what he was used to, more impersonal with his head down, unseeing and unknowing what Sehyoon would do next. But then, Sehyoon leaned over him to press kisses down his spine, his lips still warm and slightly wet. He shifted back up to rest the side of his head against Jun’s shoulder blade, a soft and grounding sensation. Jun breathed.

Sehyoon pressed a finger inside, still cold from the lube, and Jun flinched in true discomfort. It was always uncomfortable at first. The only other memory of sensations he could compare this to were that of Donghun’s fingers, which were longer but skinnier than Sehyoon’s. He did his best to relax as Sehyoon continued to work him open, and he was comforted by the kisses peppered across his back, a touching gesture of sweetness.

It seemed to take long minutes before he felt he was maybe getting used to the feeling of one of Sehyoon’s fingers. He certainly tensed less around him, and Sehyoon had brought his hand up to Jun’s hip to steady him.

Sehyoon paused briefly to add more lube before Jun could feel him start to insert another finger. Jun fought off the reflex to tense up again, but furrowed his brow at the additional stretch. They continued the process of easing him open again, and he started to worry Sehyoon might get bored and impatient at his slow progress.

Jun felt Sehyoon start to work the entire length of his two fingers into him before he felt that sweet sensation that had apparently been hiding only a little bit further in. He moaned quietly, and he thought he could feel Sehyoon smile against his back. He paused briefly before rocking his fingers back again, and Jun made another noise of pleasure.

Jun could feel Sehyoon start to increase the pace ever so slowly, and with one particularly forceful thrust of his fingers, he yelped at the sharp, sweet sensation of Sehyoon _biting_ his shoulder. Jun’s hands shot up to grip the pillow under his head harder, pressing his face down further.

Sehyoon didn’t stop, though, continuing to increase the rate of his fingering as his teeth kept a steady hold on Jun. He certainly felt pain, but it mixed with the heady pleasure Sehyoon’s fingers were giving him, and it made it all the more intense. 

Sehyoon licked at his shoulder lightly before releasing and picking another spot further down his back. When he felt Sehyoon’s teeth sink in again, he groaned, grinding himself down against the mattress as Sehyoon became unrelenting with his fingers.

His noises and movements became more bold and greedy as he mewled with each new mark Sehyoon gave him, and his hips rose to meet each thrust of Sehyoon’s fingers. He felt Sehyoon’s breaths come in faster, hotter waves, and he felt how small Sehyoon’s presence above him made him feel.

Sehyoon added another finger, which took much less time for him to get used to. He didn’t want to press Sehyoon, didn’t want to ask him for more, but Jun felt he was climbing a wave of pleasure and pain that threatened to crash down over him. He needed Sehyoon in this moment, more than he had ever felt he needed someone to occupy every thought, every space within every atom of his being.

Sehyoon finally withdrew his fingers, and Jun gasped at the sudden emptiness. Nervous to look back, Jun listened as Sehyoon removed the towel around his waist and poured lube onto his hand and more onto Jun.

With his clean hand, Sehyoon tilted Jun’s face to the side and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, soft and supple.

Sehyoon withdrew slightly, holding Jun’s gaze there and supporting himself with one hand while he used the other to guide his length. Jun drew in shaky breaths and clenched his hands, unable to do anything but stare through the corner of his eye at Sehyoon’s unreadable expression in the dark.

He felt Sehyoon tease him open before pressing in, and Jun felt all the air escape him. Sehyoon was larger, much larger, and Jun could tell his hyung knew it, too, by the way he hesitated with every progressing movement, but it was still a lot, almost too much.

Jun grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes shut, and Sehyoon moved back in to kiss him, sweet butterfly kisses to his mouth, cheek, and forehead. He could feel Sehyoon’s breath come in short gasps with the effort of holding himself up and back and from the tightness he felt halfway inside Jun.

Sehyoon withdrew slightly before pushing even further in, and Jun whined as he felt Sehyoon settle into him fully. It was sore, it hurt, but the fullness felt right, felt good if he concentrated through the pain. Sehyoon pressed his lips to the back of Jun’s head, settling there as he tried to calm his own breaths.

He withdrew again, rocking ever so slightly back. Jun gasped at the feeling of fullness moving inside of him, how the end of the thrust in ached so sweetly despite the painful sensation of being stretched apart. He mouthed at the pillow, his hands splaying and curling uselessly where they gripped. Sehyoon’s hands moved up to cover Jun’s own as he continued to grind into Jun.

It took only a few more thrusts, a few more clarifying jolts of pleasure that bloomed inside Jun’s tummy before Jun was rocking his own hips experimentally back. He heard Sehyoon suck air in through his teeth, his grip around Jun’s fingers tightening slightly as he started withdrawing more of his length and digging further back into Jun. Jun made a broken moan into the pillow, the pain picking back up for a split second before devolving even faster into pleasure.

“S … Sehyoon,” Jun whispered, and Sehyoon moaned low in response. Propping himself up, he kneeled back until he was fully upright, and pulled Jun’s hips back towards him and onto his cock. He gave a few experimental thrusts, which were met with muffled cries of pleasure, before he guided Jun’s hips back and forth with each movement, hitting deeper than before. Jun had risen to his forearms, his back arched in an effort to make sure Sehyoon could hit deeply every time.

Jun was sure he was only seconds away from coming like this, his eyes rolled back in pleasure, when he felt Sehyoon pause again, raising himself up on his knees. He curled back over Jun, supporting his weight on his hands, and Jun panted, having lost all coherent thought a while ago.

He wondered only briefly at what Sehyoon was doing before he felt fingertips crawl around the front and back of his neck.

They squeezed experimentally as Sehyoon gave a gentle thrust, and Jun gasped. With each second, Sehyoon increased the pressure more, so that each thrust forward was countered with the hands around Jun’s throat squeezing and guiding Jun back onto Sehyoon’s cock.

“Do you like it?” Sehyoon asked, voice barely above a whisper, gravelly and soaked with pleasure. Jun croaked out a response.

“M-more,” he managed to say, his voice strained and choked, and Sehyoon readily complied. Jun could feel himself being pulled back by the grip around his throat, far back enough that he was no longer supporting his own weight with his hands and Sehyoon was holding him up by the neck. Sehyoon thrust hard, deeper than ever before, and Jun let out a strangled cry as each movement lit up sparks inside him.

He came hard, the warmth of it splattering across his front as his eyes rolled back and he spasmed around the thick length of Sehyoon, a broken cry leaving him.

Sehyoon cursed, increasing his pace for a few more dizzying, almost violent thrusts before finishing inside Jun, who could feel each pulse of Sehyoon’s ejaculation inside him.

Sehyoon let go of his grip around Jun’s neck, Jun barely catching himself on his forearms as he spluttered, trying to come down from an infinite high. They remained frozen for a few seconds.

Sehyoon groaned from above Jun, and reached down for the towel he had discarded to clean himself and Jun up. He folded the used part up neatly and placed the towel under Jun so that he could lay on the clean part. Following that, he collapsed to Jun’s side.

He turned Jun’s shoulder so that he could see his face and smiled at Jun’s look of pure exhilaration. Sehyoon sighed, leaning forward to kiss Jun, who could barely muster enough energy to move his lips in response.

Jun felt winded, sated, tired, all cohesive thought lost - no - taken by Sehyoon. His eyelids felt immensely heavy, and a warmth pervaded his entire being.

He could feel Sehyoon draw him into his chest, and Jun’s last waking moments that night were spent carried away by the sensation of Sehyoon breathing around him.


	3. bridge

A rhythmically pulsing wave, deep and slow. A sinking, soft feeling. He could feel the heavy weight of his body, but it also felt like he was far away from himself, there, but not there. Jun could feel the tip of his consciousness surface slightly in that ocean of dreams, but he let that rhythm take over him again, so warm and caressing. He was floating, warmth on his back, breathing in -

“Sehyoon!” Wakefulness splashed cold and shocking over him, and he was suddenly sitting upright, heart pounding out of his chest, numb from head to toe. The door opened, and Byeongkwan sidled into the room, singing Sehyoon’s name gleefully -

A pause. Jun, not entirely sure what was happening, startled by the loud sharpness of Byeongkwan. Then, movement at his side, and - now that he thought about it, why was he in the lower bunk - the blankets shifted, someone was sleeping next to him?

Heat rose so fully, flooding into Jun’s face. Flashes from last night, his back arched, full of Sehyoon, grabbing, biting the blankets as he ground down against the sweet friction of the sheets - _fuck_. He had sex with Sehyoon. And here was Byeongkwan - and didn’t Sehyoon belong to Byeongkwan - and here Jun was, not only shirtless but naked. 

Worry, fear, Sehyoon had said it was okay, but now Jun was being violently confronted with the flip side of the coin - he hadn’t asked Byeongkwan, just jumped in on impulse, lunged after something enticing.

Byeongkwan - he was smiling. He was smiling? A breathless, disbelieving laugh, growing louder, erupting into a fit of giggles. You two? - Yes, us two, but - Byeongkwan diving toward the bed just as Sehyoon, still half-asleep, lifted his head from under the blanket. Byeongkwan’s weight half on Jun’s lap, an arm wrapped around him - he was happy? Ecstatic, even.

“I can’t believe you … ! With Sehyoon?! And - you guys are still naked?!” Byeongkwan practically squealed, his limbs thrashing as he embraced different parts of his hyungs. Sehyoon seemed nonplussed; he may have not even fully awakened yet, so used to Byeongkwan’s antics that they weren’t enough to really rouse him from deep sleep. Jun felt the relief flood into him, the constricting anxiety giving way to reassurance. 

Then, Byeongkwan started sliding his hands across Jun’s chest in a show of affection, and Donghun and Chan were suddenly in the doorway. Jun felt his heart give another jolt and he yanked as much of the blanket as he could from under Byeongkwan in an effort to hide himself.

“What’s going on?” he could hear Donghun ask, his voice muffled through the sheets.

“Sehyoon and Jun had sex!” Byeongkwan said so gleefully Jun could practically hear the exclamation point. Sehyoon chose that moment to finally sit upright, his eyes still half-closed from drowsiness, his torso uncovered. 

Jun couldn’t see, but a look of shocked wonder crossed Donghun’s face. Donghun could only splutter nonsense, which Byeongkwan returned with enthusiastic ramblings of his own. Chan made a joyful noise of surprise, approaching the bed to assist Byeongkwan in accosting Jun under the blanket. Jun supposed they were shaking him to congratulate him, which really wasn’t what Jun had wanted to happen the morning after waking up next to one of his bandmates.

Jun felt a little sorry, but not that sorry as he started to shove Sehyoon to the edge of the bed. There was no way he was getting out from under Byeongkwan, but Sehyoon was no better than a half-awake, thick log.

“Where are my pants?! Sehyoon, give me my pants!” Jun started to yell, startling Sehyoon more awake. He proceeded to get a vague sense of his bearings - Jun pressing on him on his side with Byeongkwan splayed over the both of them, his beaming face quite close, giggling and exclaiming something about brotherly bonding. He looked up at Donghun and Chan, who were in the room and also yelling for some unknown reason, with vision still blurred by dryness and sand. Before he knew it, he was falling face first onto the rug, and he noted a remarkable chill around his bottom as he fell away from the blanket.

Donghun and Chan made noises that resembled screeching as they turned away and fled the room in hysterics. He could hear Byeongkwan cackling from above him as he got up into a seating position and wondered absentmindedly at why he was naked. Jun’s hand reached out towards and under him, pulling on a pair of shorts he was half sitting on. 

Sehyoon wiped his eyes as Jun withdrew from Byeongkwan as best he could to put on the shorts under the blanket. He then practically fell on top of Sehyoon as he scrambled to get out of the bed, running out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Sehyoon sighed. He wondered why most mornings were this chaotic.

Sehyoon rose again, only to hook one arm around Byeongkwan as he slipped back into the bed, letting his smaller boyfriend cover his nakedness.

“Can you be a little more quiet?” Sehyoon murmured into Byeongkwan’s shoulder, over his ceaseless stream of giggles.

“Hyung, you forgot we have to go to the gym and class today,” Byeongkwan said, playfully and teasing. Sehyoon groaned, and chased after a few more warm seconds of sleep.

\---

Jun had been successful in dodging and leading all conversations away from the compromising position the other boys had found him in that morning, using their tight schedule that day as an excuse. After Sehyoon and Byeongkwan returned from the gym (where they continued to find the energy to workout first thing in the morning was beyond Jun’s comprehension), the rest of the morning was full of shoving the others into cars and Jun’s mother-henning about keeping track of the time.

Chan had accompanied Sehyoon and Byeongkwan to dance class, leaving Donghun and Jun with their vocal coach. Their session had proceeded smoothly for the most part, if not for extra tension and strain in Jun’s voice in his upper range. It was past noon when they finished, and the two had a half hour or so to themselves before they would meet back up with the other three for a meeting with management. 

Donghun and Jun opted to have food delivered for lunch, and had splayed themselves and their takeout containers on a corner of the meeting room table. They ate in silence for a little while, their voices slightly tired and worn. Once the hunger had abated and he felt like he could settle more comfortably into himself, Donghun looked to Jun, carefully considering him. 

Jun attempted not to notice. His hyung knew the two of them could beat around the bush all day, so Donghun opted for a direct approach.

“I’m sorry I brought that up in front of everyone yesterday,” Donghun said, his expression open, eyes trained on Jun. Jun did a double-take. He had expected teasing or an unpleasant interrogation, but realized his hyung was worried. A small smile crossed his face despite himself.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you brought it up,” the words slipped out, Jun too honest for his own good in an effort to relieve any unnecessary guilt on Donghun’s part. Jun immediately shut his eyes, knowing how much the words were about to cost him. Donghun audibly choked on his swallow, but Jun refused to look at him.

“So, it was that good?” Jun could hear the smile in Donghun’s voice, and Jun laughed in response, suddenly giddy with his own embarrassment. His hands rose to cover his face in shame, and Donghun playfully swatted at one, laughing along.

“I guess I have to say you’re welcome, then, for doing you a favor,” Donghun teased, and Jun rose to his feet, shoving Donghun’s shoulders back lightly. Donghun only laughed harder.

“You know what, it was good! Maybe you have some things you could learn from Sehyoon,” Jun declared boldly. 

As if summoned, the missing trio opened the door to the meeting room, Sehyoon at the tail of the group. Jun pursed his lips, his eyes widening, and Donghun and Jun burst into giggles. Byeongkwan looked at the two as if they were insane, which they were, and took a seat at the table. Sehyoon, thankfully, seemed not to notice the amount of distress Jun was in, and instead of inquiring after it, Chan made a complaint about there not being enough food for the rest of them.

“If you hadn’t demanded we do a freestyle dance battle, we could’ve gotten something delivered already!” Byeongkwan threw back.

\---

Chan’s fingers wrapped tightly around the growing hardness inside his sweatpants, and he couldn’t help but feel a small burst of resentment. He had been delighted by the sight of Byeongkwan in Donghun’s lap and Jun lying in bed next to Sehyoon, but here he was making an excuse about needing a nap so he could get home first and get himself off.

Chan’s breath came out coarse with his exertion and frustration, his hand around him not enough. He could admit to himself that he was feeling a little jealous, a little starved for attention. He hadn’t had sex since his play with Junhee during the group romp in the living room about a week ago. There hadn’t been an opportunity to get Donghun to fuck him either, so easily was he lost in periods of reverie that could last days, oblivious to others.

He almost grunted as he got up to fish the small tube of lubricant from the nightstand, yanking the drawer open. Chan plopped back onto his bed, wasting no time in pulling his sweats and underwear down his thighs and coating both his fingers and hardness with lube, never mind the cold chill. 

He crudely shoved a hand behind him, prodding himself open slowly but firmly as he moved his other hand to wrap back around his length. He shuddered at the sensation of his fingertip sinking into himself, his other hand starting a slow, comforting rhythm. He knew he wouldn’t be able to reach deep enough inside himself, and tried his best to concentrate on and make the most out of each stretch and rub.

Chan’s movements came to a halt as he heard the front door unlock and open. He held his breath for a moment, adrenaline kicking in. He had left the others, who were getting food for Byeongkwan and Sehyoon, saying he would find something to eat from their fridge at home before ‘taking a nap’ in preparation for practice that evening. He couldn’t think of a reason why they would be back so early, and he almost groaned in frustration. 

His hands moved to throw the blanket over him, supposing he would have to masturbate under the covers and pretend to be asleep if someone came in.

Chan hesitated a moment, listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen. He could hear at least two pairs of footsteps and a plastic bag being placed on the counter, before whoever it was proceeded straight to his shared bedroom. 

The door opened slowly, the light from the main room breaking the darkness. Chan didn’t even bother to close his eyes, too annoyed and too curious to see why somebody was choosing to bother him so suddenly. He was surprised to find Byeongkwan staring straight at him, a look of concern on his face.

“Channie?” Byeongkwan said tentatively, entering the room and approaching him in his bed. Chan made a noise, as if to say ‘yeah?’.

“Are you okay? You looked kind of annoyed all throughout the meeting. I just wanted to check - “ Byeongkwan’s eyes had traveled down the length of the bed as he took a seat on the blankets around Chan, and he had noticed the bottle of lube against the sheets. 

Chan internally groaned. Byeongkwan’s expression immediately changed (frighteningly fast, Chan thought) a devilish look entering his eyes.

“Oh, I see, that’s what you were coming here to do,” he teased, and Chan gave a frustrated sigh. He grabbed the pillow from underneath his head, moving it to cover his face.

“Hyung, can you just leave me alone for a couple of minutes?” Chan asked, muffled, into the pillow. 

Byeongkwan paused.

“You don’t want me to help?”

It took a second for Chan to process the words, and he could still only pull the pillow from over his eyes to give Byeongkwan a quizzical look, not understanding. He didn’t elaborate, instead calling out over his shoulder.

“Junhee, come here!” he said, and Chan sat upright, his heart leaping. He still didn’t understand, but he felt the suggestion of something.

“What are you doing?” Chan asked, his sticky fingers gripping his still naked thighs under the blanket. Byeongkwan still didn’t answer, only smiling in response. 

Jun poked his head in.

“What?”

“Do you want to help me fuck Chan?” 

Chan’s mouth opened in surprise, while Jun stood frozen in the doorway. 

A pause.

Chan felt like his heart probably beat a hundred times while he waited to see what Byeongkwan was possibly going to do next.

“If you wanted to get off so bad, why didn’t you just ask one of us, Channie?” Byeongkwan asked, kneeling up on the bed and reaching for Chan. His hands came to cup Chan’s face tenderly.

“I - I don’t know,” Chan muttered breathlessly, his eyes looking back and forth between Byeongkwans’. Byeongkwan chuckled.

“Silly maknae,” he whispered, before covering Chan’s lips with his own. He gave a chaste kiss before moving Chan’s jaw up with his hand so he could lick deeply into Chan’s mouth. Chan’s eyes rolled back in a mix of pleasure and helplessness as he mewled into Byeongkwan’s parted lips. They continued for a few moments before Byeongkwan pulled away, and Chan whined.

“Come here, Junhee, don’t be shy,” Byeongkwan threw over his shoulder. Jun was still standing, his mouth slightly agape, hands clenched at his sides. He met Chan’s eyes and inhaled at his slightly disheveled hair, his dilated pupils, the look on his face lost but wanting.

Jun took a hesitant step, his eyes not straying from Chan’s. Chan’s eyes widened in turn, almost imperceptibly. Jun swallowed and cursed his nervousness. He wasn’t sure if he would have said yes two weeks ago, but given everything that had been happening between the five of them, he wondered if there was any room left for hesitation in him. 

He closed the distance between him and Chan, leaning over the bed to crash his lips with Chan’s. They pulled apart for one moment so Byeongkwan could pull Chan’s shirt off, before meeting back again, yearning and desperate.

Byeongkwan pulled the blanket off of Chan, making a noise of satisfaction at Chan's half-nakedness. He pulled Chan’s sweats down the rest of the way along with his socks. Byeongkwan made quick work of his own clothes before squeezing himself against the wall and behind Chan, pulling the boy against him so that his back was splayed against Byeongkwan’s chest. Jun sat fully on the bed, kissing deeper and deeper into Chan, who made small mewls.

Byeongkwan lifted Chan so he could straddle Byeongkwan’s thighs before reaching for the lube. He poured some onto his fingers, bending Chan forward ever so slightly with his other hand as he sank a finger in. Chan made a startled noise that rolled out into a moan as Byeongkwan reached around to stroke Chan’s length. 

Chan’s head fell, his hands clutching at Jun’s shoulders as he watched Byeongkwan’s hand. He reached for the button of Jun’s jeans, his hand uncoordinated and shaky. He was barely able to snap the button as Byeongkwan added another finger to join the first, and Jun reached down to help.

Jun stepped out of his pants and underwear to join Chan on the bed, Byeongkwan groaning at the extra weight straddling his legs. Byeongkwan felt Jun grab his wrist and pull it forward slightly so that his hand could wrap around both Jun and Chan, and Jun used his other hand to complete the ring on the other side, sliding up over the heads to spread the pre-come gathering there.

Jun nestled his head in Chan’s neck as Chan let his head fall back in pleasure. They continued like that for long moments, Byeongkwan rocking a third finger in, the pace of his fingers steady, thrusting deeply. 

Chan’s wet sighs filled the room as he could only rock back onto Byeongkwan’s hand and forward against Jun’s own hardness.

Byeongkwan let go of his grip around their erections and withdrew his fingers, adding more lube to spread over his own length, already painfully hard. He gripped Chan’s hips, lifting him so he could line himself. Jun pressed forward, attempting not to lose that wonderful pressure against his hardness. 

Chan remained there for one tense moment, stuck between his hyungs, before Byeongkwan slid him down fully onto his cock.

The noise that left Chan’s throat was choked and wet. Byeongkwan curled his toes at the almost overwhelming tightness, having only the few times he fucked Sehyoon to compare to the sensation. He used one hand to push hard against Jun’s chest.

Not understanding, Jun went with the movement, sliding away and back onto his heels to the edge of the bed. Byeongkwan pushed himself up the wall, using it as leverage to push Chan forward and onto his hands and knees. The slight movement Byeongkwan made inside him had Chan whining. It made Jun step back onto the floor behind him, there being no space left on the bed, and Jun suddenly understood.

Chan looked up at Jun pleadingly, tears of pleasure at the corner of his eyes.

Byeongkwan snapped his hips once with a grunt before immediately starting a steady pace. Chan’s eyes rolled back again, his mouth falling open and noiseless. Jun felt a beat of blood through his length at that, and inserted a thumb into Chan’s mouth.

Chan made a pitiful noise, looking up at Jun with wanton pleasure. His tongue came out to lick around Jun’s thumb, the look on his face lewd and wrecked. Jun made a sound of disbelief before withdrawing his thumb and wiping the spit on Chan’s chin. He kept his grip there and took his hardness in his other hand, taking a step toward Chan.

Chan obediently took Jun’s head into his mouth, slurping obscenely at it while Byeongkwan’s thrusts pushed him forward and back. Jun moaned in pleasure, his hand pressed against the side of Chan’s face and jaw.

Byeongkwan smiled, his eyes clouded with lust. He looked to the side before pausing his thrusts.

Chan made a noise of protest around Jun’s erection, but continued to take it in his mouth, Jun letting his other hand come to rest in Chan’s hair and looking up at Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan reached over, grabbing Chan’s phone from where it lay on the nightstand. In one smooth motion, he wrapped a hand around Chan’s neck, pulling him up off of Jun’s cock and out of his hyung’s hand. Chan breathed hard, the grip on his neck tight and firm. Byeongkwan held the phone screen in front of Chan’s face.

“Unlock it,” he said simply, lowly. Chan complied, a hand coming up to put in his passcode. As soon as the screen opened, Byeongkwan slipped his hand around to shove Chan roughly back down. He thrust his hips forward, hard, making Chan yelp, while he opened the camera.

“Channie, why aren’t you sucking Junhee?” Byeongkwan asked, a sarcastic sweetness in his voice. Chan looked up at Jun, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he wrapped his lips back around the length. Jun brought his hands up again to run through Chan’s hair, gentle and rewarding.

Byeongkwan pressed the button to record video, panning the camera from where his cock thrust in and out of Chan, up to where Chan’s mouth went forward and back on Jun’s length, ending on the dizzied, blissful look on Jun’s face. He navigated to messages and sent the video to their group chat before throwing the phone down onto the bed.


	4. test

Donghun’s fingers gripped the metal of the handrail behind him tightly as he leaned against it, his head resting back on the wall of the elevator. The slight pull on his stomach as the elevator ascended felt magnified and sickening in the pit of his stomach where butterflies swirled. He stared at the ceiling and willed his vision not to tunnel down to a mere point as the adrenaline rushed dizzyingly up into his head, his blood pounding in his ears.

He was dissociating hard, the glow of the light bulbs and marbled floor no more real than the body beside him, the person he didn’t dare look at too long lest he fall into that pull he knew there would be no hope escaping from. 

Donghun squeezed his eyes closed - but, no, that was a bad idea because all he saw behind his eyes was the steady beat of flesh, pale and delicious. That lewd rhythm, from the point of view like he was the one doing the fucking, Chan being rocked forward and having nowhere to go unless he could take more of the cock in his face, into his mouth. Jun’s face lost in pleasure, a hopeless glance up at the camera, something secret and furtive behind his eyes.

They had already been walking on street level in the general direction of their studio, Donghun toting a plastic bag with a take-out container of leftovers in his hand, when Sehyoon held his phone up for the both of them to look at. 

“Byeongkwan sent a video,” he said simply, before opening the notification on his phone. 

Sehyoon stopped mid-step, his foot planting hard on the ground as if he could suddenly go no further. Donghun’s eyes widened, and he had to prevent himself from tripping over his own momentum as he stopped alongside Sehyoon. He turned his back to the street, pushing Sehyoon closer to the side of the path as he cast a glance behind him to see if anyone was looking over their shoulders. An embarrassingly obvious moan and the slap of skin could be briefly heard before Sehyoon crushed the volume down button on the side of the phone.

Donghun stared worriedly at the screen, not understanding what he was seeing or why, but knowing that it was very private, very intimate, and was happening at that very moment somewhere only a few miles away. 

That was when the feelings of the floor giving way beneath his feet and of an endless pit growing in his stomach began. A panic had set in, confusion as to what he was supposed to do with this new discovery - that Byeongkwan and Jun were currently fucking Chan. Panic that he wasn’t there, was being forced to process all of this remotely, and was supposed to deal with this sudden need to act, to take from someone, to give something of himself, everything, alone. But, of course, he wasn’t alone. 

He became all too aware of the swirling heat of breaths between him and Sehyoon as they stood in the mild chill of the street. They had let the video play more than twice, it relooping on its own on the phone screen, taunting, hinting, beckoning. 

With his free hand, Donghun tugged on the sleeve of Sehyoon’s jacket, pulling him firmly as he began to take determined steps the rest of the way back to the company building. It was a little bit too obviously rough, especially for being out in public, but Donghun suddenly could not care. The only thing he knew with any certainty in that moment was that they could not stay standing on that street corner without him going insane, bursting on the spot. 

Donghun was sure as hell he wouldn’t be able to withstand a car ride home, the idea of it taking too long already intolerable, maddening. They had started their walk back towards the studio after lunch, and Donghun wanted to rush them the rest of the way there, a tight, burning feeling in his throat, praying that he could maybe find a solution there.

They had entered the building and found themselves in the tense, drowning silence of the elevator. They hadn’t run into anyone yet, and Donghun felt another surge of adrenaline as the elevator finally settled on their level - what would they do if they did? He felt as exposed as a book laid open, and anyone would be able to read the tension on his face, the way he was trying to both avoid and stay as close as possible to Sehyoon. The doors slid open, their office space empty and clear of any staff. 

Donghun marched his way forward out of the elevator ahead of Sehyoon, setting down the plastic bag on the first flat surface he found. Now what? They were inside, finally alone - now what? He had half of the puzzle solved, but the rest of the solution was just out of his grasp. He looked back at Sehyoon, who was only a few steps behind him, unable to conceal any of the crazed desperation on his face. 

The gaze Sehyoon held him in, the darkness of his eyes made the hair at the back of his neck stand up. He shuddered. 

Sehyoon turned away and Donghun furrowed his brows, his need for attention overwhelming him. He followed Sehyoon as he began to walk towards the side of the room and into the bathroom, disappearing beyond the doorframe into the unlit room. 

It was all Donghun could do to not crowd behind Sehyoon’s form as he followed him inside. He felt for the edge of the door behind him before leaning onto it so it could close shut. He pressed his back into the door - even though he had been so eager to follow Sehyoon, he suddenly felt the need to make himself small, withdrawing from the oppressive pitch black all around them. He thought he was on the verge of suffocating. 

He felt Sehyoon step in front of him, one hand coming up Donghun’s right side to press itself against the door, his body hovering over him. With his other hand, Sehyoon switched the light on, a soft yellow glow from the wall sconce flooding the bathroom. Donghun’s out breath came ragged, almost heaving with its weight. Sehyoon glanced down to turn the lock on the bathroom door, and Donghun noticed his hand was trembling. 

Sehyoon dipped his head down slightly, his breathing heavy across Donghun’s front, floating up hot against his collarbones and neck. Donghun followed the heat, as if Sehyoon exhaled a sweet succor he could drink. 

Donghun lapped at Sehyoon’s lips, his mouth already numb with terror and relief all at once. Sehyoon pressed in, finally, finally, _finally_. 

It moved too fast, all at once, but just enough. Sehyoon’s mouth on his filled him with an ache that made his toes curl and his fingers tighten in the coarse strands of Sehyoon’s hair. It felt like his second-ever kiss - without the timidity of a virgin, but a burgeoning thrill for more, for what could be, that only ever happens at beginnings. 

Sehyoon gripped the sides of his face, thumbs pressed down tight in the hollow of his cheek to keep his jaw open. Their teeth slid harshly against each other, but that hardly mattered if he could get his mouth full of Sehyoon’s tongue. His breath came in and out in staccato bursts as he attempted to breathe around their kissing.

Donghun panted heavily and moved his hands to slide Sehyoon’s jacket off of his shoulders, it falling to the floor and remaining bunched up and forgotten. Their shirts followed, their mouths coming back together to the skin of their cheeks, necks, to bite at their collarbones, not wanting to spend more than a second apart. Donghun felt the top button of his shirt rip off as he forced it over his head, the plastic shooting off into a corner.

A whine escaped his throat as Sehyoon’s hands came up around his waist, squeezing tight. It was hot, all too hot, his own palms slick with sweat as he pulled Sehyoon’s shoulders closer to him so he could feel the burn across every inch of his front. Donghun mouthed at his neck, wetting it with his lips and tongue as he breathed hard, feeling like he was sinking, drowning in flames. 

A sharp pain at the base of his skull gave him a moment to surface from the all-encompassing fire as Sehyoon dragged his head back slowly by a fistful of hair. He groaned, upset, helpless to the feeling of being pulled towards an edge he could not see. Surely this had to be the limit, surely he wouldn’t have to endure any more surprises, he would finally know.

Sehyoon hummed against the skin of his chest, his own quiet expression of approval and excitement. He bit the flesh up high, lightly, though Donghun cried as if it would scar. He still kept the grip on his hair tight as he sucked in a slow bruise, licking generously at it. Donghun’s hips bucked forwards in an attempt at friction, and Sehyoon made a noise, both amused and warning. _I am on the same edge as you_.

He felt Donghun give a lurch downwards and he let go of the hold on his hair in surprise, the other boy sliding down to the floor, trembling. Sehyoon stared at the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, so thoroughly sad, so intoxicatingly beautiful to see Donghun on the verge of panicked crying, and Sehyoon realized how little control either of them had.

He held his gaze as he worked at the belt and front of Donghun’s jeans. Donghun squeezed his eyes shut and moaned pathetically at the feel of his underwear sliding against and down his erection, already slick with precome. 

Sehyoon leaned forward into Donghun, who looked back at him through a haze of tears.

“You have to be quiet,” his voice shuddered in a whisper, his eyes pleading and frightened. He waited for an answer, and when there was none, he licked the silence from his mouth, his tongue drawing a slight whimper from his hyung. He let it fall uncorrected, but his hand rose, his thumb joining his tongue. Donghun whined at the stretch and pull of Sehyoon’s thumb against his jaw. 

“Don’t moan. Bite.”

Donghun stared wide-eyed as Sehyoon made his way back down the length of his torso, his arm staying perched up above him.

Sehyoon’s lips wrapped around the leaking head of his cock, wet and warm, and Donghun gave a sharp exhale. He made a feeble noise, almost a squeak, that was countered with Sehyoon pressing his thumb firmly against his tongue. Finally complying, he bit down, teething past the knuckle of his thumb. Sehyoon breathed.

The movement was slow, Sehyoon savoring the taste and fullness as he soaked the length with his spit, his thumb rooted in Donghun’s mouth. Donghun’s hands gripped and clawed at his own thighs in further attempt to suppress his noises. 

Sehyoon bobbed his head, working his way down further, enduring the pain of the stretch and suffocation without withdrawing, wanting it. But Donghun’s hands came to his shoulders, pushing, begging him off. He came up and removed his hand, his thumb sharp and hot where two deep, red indents were visible. 

“Want you,” Donghun whispered, his voice already broken. Sehyoon licked at his own lips where spit had settled.

“You’ve never been fucked before.” 

The words sounded harsher than he meant them to, and Donghun’s expression grew more pained. This was clearly not enough, the high not enough, the edge still unseen and hiding. But Sehyoon’s meaning was clear. The desperation of this moment was too much, and with no lube, no time, no experience, they would shatter.

Donghun looked away, his head falling to the side, and Sehyoon could see the shimmering trails his tears had left down his cheeks. He hauled himself to his feet, pulling Donghun up by his arms, whose jeans were bunched at his ankles. He worked his own pants down around his knees, freeing his erection. He turned away from Donghun and towards the mirror above the sink, one arm coming up behind him to pull Donghun forward and against him. 

He came to rest his other elbow on the edge of the counter and looked up at Donghun, whose hands came up on either side of him, bracing himself on the marble edge. The position had him leant over Sehyoon, the mirror affording them a view of their faces flushed with blood, their hair mussed and sweaty. 

Sehyoon looked down, bringing the hand that had been holding Donghun to him around to dip at the precome gathered at the head of his cock. He curled his toes at the delicate touch of his own finger as he swirled it around the head. He brought his hand behind him, spreading his legs. 

He closed his eyes as he pushed in, and he could hear Donghun give a sharp inhale. He winced a little, the slickness of his finger not quite enough, but he knew he could stretch around it. Intent on encouraging Donghun, he took his balance off the counter so he could use his other hand to pull at Donghun’s wrist, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

With minimal grace, he took Donghun’s first two fingers and brought them to his lips, sucking them in and returning his own hand to support himself. Donghun’s face nestled in the crook of his neck, as if to hide, and he felt a nip of teeth.

He slurped generously, hiccupping breath around the two long fingers as he continued to press into himself with his own hand. Donghun glanced up, eyes darkening at the way Sehyoon’s cheek bulged where his fingers pressed inside his mouth. His own breath hitched, and he pressed his cock into Sehyoon’s back, giving an involuntary roll of his hips.

Sehyoon turned his head so the fingers could slide out of his mouth, pressing the side of his face against Donghun’s.

“Put them in,” he commanded, voice wet and cracked, but Donghun did not look up.

Donghun let his hand fall before slowly bringing it up between them. His hand came over Sehyoon’s, joining it where it pressed into him. He slid his two fingers along Sehyoon’s one, pushing in.

It was tight, too tight, burning, and Sehyoon let his head fall to the crook of his elbow, bringing Donghun further down with him. His throat constricted in a silent groan of pain, but Donghun did not pause. He brought the other hand that was braced against the counter to wrap around Sehyoon’s front, holding him closer, before drawing his fingers around Sehyoon’s length.

He was unforgiving with his pace, his fingers pushing into the hilt before he dragged them back along with Sehyoon’s own. He could feel Sehyoon tense beneath him, but his cock was still hard and full in his hand, and he stroked it in the way he would himself, squeezing tighter at the base before coming up.

Sehyoon’s breath came out faster, almost wheezing, the sound harsh against the walls of the bathroom. His legs widened further and his toes curled - _he likes the pain_. Donghun bit his lips.

Sehyoon dragged his finger out along with Donghun’s. He switched his hands, holding himself up with his right, his left hand coming up to wrap around the back of Donghun’s neck. He turned his face to kiss Donghun, awkward but enough. His nails scratched into Donghun’s neck and he sucked his lip into his mouth before biting down hard.

Donghun winced and pulled, and Sehyoon increased the sharp pressure briefly before letting him turn away. He brought his hand up further to pull at Donghun’s hair, who took the hint. Donghun’s hands gripped hurriedly at his hips, one sliding further down behind his thigh to hitch his right leg up, Sehyoon’s knee coming up to press against the counter. Donghun used his left to hold his own length, smearing pre-come at the entrance before pushing in, patience having run out.

Dongun grit his teeth at the pressure, the slick of his pre-come being barely enough for the tip of his head, the remaining spit from earlier sticky. But Sehyoon had helped, and he continued to bury himself deeper, Sehyoon’s hand still pushing down on the back of his head. He opened his mouth to bite Sehyoon’s shoulder, harder the deeper inside he was. He felt Sehyoon shake under him.

His other hand continued to pump Sehyoon’s cock as he buried himself in all the way before pulling back. There was an uncomfortable friction, barely tolerable, but it wasn’t as if he thought he could stop his hips from moving. Sehyoon’s hand released its hold on the back of his neck and Donghun watched as he brought the knuckle of his first finger into his own mouth, biting at it. 

Sehyoon’s eyes narrowed with pain, but there was an open expression on his brow - pleasured, too. He breathed around the finger in his mouth, and Donghun bit harder again at his shoulder to stop himself from moaning. He used his hands to rock harder into Sehyoon, one moving his hip back and forth, the other up and down his length, pressing him closer. His thrusts inside became smoother with his own pre-come, Sehyoon’s own cock noticeably more wet.

He found himself driving his hips faster, unable to hold back - impossible to hold back, Sehyoon had to take it, and he could feel Sehyoon pushing his hips back to meet him. His hand left Sehyoon’s hip to run up across the front of his chest to his throat, Sehyoon still biting and choking around his own finger. He gripped the front of his neck while his mouth came to kiss at his hairline as if to surround Sehyoon, containing him by the throat.

Sehyoon’s dick pulsed in his hand, soaking it with sticky seed, and it was all Donghun could do to pull out and come against the skin of his back, toes curling as his hand tightened briefly around Sehyoon’s neck. He spasmed, Sehyoon shaking under his touch.

He let all of his weight fall against Sehyoon, whose own legs buckled, and they crumpled to the floor. They spent long moments kissing there, braced against the counter, legs awkwardly folded underneath them and going numb, the come drying on their skin.

\---

They opened the door to their apartments less than half an hour later to find the other three waiting expectantly for them on the living room couch, giggling. They gaped at the dreamlike, wrecked expressions on the faces of their two hyungs, but Donghun was the first to speak.

“What were you guys thinking?” he asked, a smile creeping over his face.

“I just wanted to share what the maknae was making us do.” At this, Chan threw a look at Byeongkwan, accusatory but amused. Byeongkwan continued before Chan could interrupt.

“Sorry we didn’t ask if you wanted to join. It’s not our fault you guys decided to go somewhere farther for food,” Byeongkwan said. His arms came up to hug Sehyoon as he joined them on the couch. Donghun folded his arms in mock disapproval, looking down at the rest of them.

“That’s okay. We did our own thing,” Sehyoon said simply, teasingly.

The other three shared looks of surprise, amazement on their faces.


	5. amalgam

Another soju- and beer-fueled live had left the boys a giggling, tangled mess of limbs in the middle of their apartment, the smell of fried oil and gochujang still in the air though the take-out containers had long been finished and thrown away.

Their physical affection and giddiness did not go unnoticed by the fans, who had made numerous comments about how especially loving the boys had seemed towards each other lately. It had been chalked up to alcohol and the assumption that the five were enjoying a more relaxed schedule now that the last comeback was a few months behind them.

Byeongkwan had tried to contain his laughter when Chan had hinted in front of their audience that their boisterous spirits maybe also had to do with something else. Junhee, in his awkwardly humorous way, had quickly deflected him, forcing the conversation to move on though this had only drawn more attention to Chan’s cryptic wording.

In reality, both things were true - now that their hectic work lives had decelerated back to a more tolerable level of insanity, they were able to revel in their companionship a little bit more without having to worry about their readiness to perform. 

It was difficult to live and work with your closest friends, and Byeongkwan had thought about how important it was that they had myriad other ways in which they developed their companionship separate from their lives as idols. Inevitably, the lines between their work selves and private selves would blur, but that was okay. It was a balance that got easier to maintain over time. Especially when they were all working towards the same goal.

This line of thinking had manifested in different ways: quiet conversations into the night; how their group practices often lapsed into exhausted laughter; the way Chan would crawl into bed with Byeongkwan and complain about a schedule or interaction; how Donghun and Junhee would make sure the only thing they brought back from a taping was funny jokes; how Sehyoon could compartmentalize criticism so that it became no more than another facet of work rather than something that got between them. All the different ways in which they agreed - _we are us_ , something whole and separate from _we are A.C.E_.

Now they had something private, something secret they could enjoy and be proud of. Passion for work had become passion for each other, and Byeongkwan thought that was good. Perfect, even.

Byeongkwan woke up, not realizing they must have all dozed off. He stretched blearily, trying to remember how the night had ended through the haze of drunkenness that usually precedes sleep. Chan and Sehyoon had taken the couch, probably not by choice but rather the proximity of horizontal surfaces to pass out on. Byeongkwan was laying on the floor rug, obviously having been too drunk to get himself a blanket or worry how much future Byeongkwan’s back would hurt.

He grumbled before rolling over onto his stomach to get up. He paused there on the floor, meeting Donghun’s eyes, which had been open and watching him from a few feet away from the center of the living room rug. Where he was laying. Under a blanket. With Junhee spooning him from behind, the two obviously stifling giggles.

Donghun quickly shut his eyes, as if he could trick Byeongkwan into thinking the eye contact had just been his imagination and that he was truly asleep. Byeongkwan had to fight off his own giggles, crawling away from the two lightly snoring forms on the couch.

Byeongkwan shuffled towards the pair before lying flush with Donghun, the blanket separating them.

“What are you doing?” he asked playfully. He could see part of Junhee’s face, his eyes also closed and a smile across his lips trying not to grow bigger.

“We’re sleeping, go away!” Donghun said, voice a raspy whisper. Byeongkwan was not convinced by Donghun’s smile or Junhee’s body shaking through another fit of giggles.

“ … What are you doing under the blanket?” Byeongkwan asked, unable to stop smiling either. His eyes flitted across Donghun’s face, flushed red though Byeongkwan was sure they had stopped drinking early enough that it couldn’t have been from the alcohol. Donghun’s lips quivered, a thin sheen of sweat near his hairline. Byeongkwan could already feel warmth seeping through the blanket.

“We’re not doing anything, we’re sleeping!” Donghun fought to keep his voice down as Junhee finally let a giggle slip, Byeongkwan snorting in response.

“Hyung, you seem really warm with the blanket on, are you sure you need it?” 

“Yes, we need this blanket.”

Byeongkwan drew his face closer, his nose on the verge of pressing into Donghun’s. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, the smile not leaving his lips.

Donghun kissed him easily, as if it was well-practiced, and Byeongkwan realized that was because it was. His lips continued to smile against Byeongkwan's, warm if not dry and slightly chapped. Byeongkwan pulled away, realizing Donghun had meant to distract him.

Byeongkwan threw his arm over Donghun’s side, swinging it and the blanket back in a wide arc so it swept over them with a flourish. Junhee made a wheezing, squealing sound as he hid his face in Donghun’s neck, his eyes slitted as if seeing less of the world would hide his embarrassment.

Donghun opened his eyes, too, to watch as Byeongkwan looked them over. 

Byeongkwan’s smile disappeared from his face as he took in Junhee’s left arm wrapped possessively around Donghun’s stomach, moved further up from where it could only have been minutes ago. Donghun’s erection was outlined through his thin boxers, the tip of the head peeking obscenely through his waistband, already shimmering with pre-come.

Donghun gave Byeongkwan a sheepish grin, though his eyes conveyed he wasn’t really all that embarrassed. Byeongkwan gave a huff, pretending to be scandalized, and propped one hand under his head. Junhee’s right arm was pressed between the two, his hand disappearing between Donghun’s legs.

Byeongkwan leant over to kiss the still snickering Junhee, whose lips moved against his clumsily, nervously.

“It’s not your first time, is it? Are you even using lube?” Their silence answered for them as they looked back up at Byeongkwan. It told him that it had been a spur of the moment - they must have been messing around for only a little while, too inebriated and fixated on each other to leave their spot on the floor. They were intoxicated by something other than alcohol, Byeongkwan could tell.

“You’re so concerned. Did you want to help?” Donghun asked, his tone suddenly calm and even. Byeongkwan looked down, a wild feeling rising in his chest. His breath stopped at the sight of Donghun’s expression, a look of feigned innocence, something he practiced often.

Byeongkwan shifted to his back, getting up in a rush that had the room spinning, but that was the least of his concerns. It was obvious when Donghun wanted something because he would always _pretend_ he didn’t want it. And Byeongkwan wasn’t about to let that kind of opportunity slide, even if his rush to the bedroom prompted the other two to snicker.

It was worth it for the way Donghun mewled into their kiss only a few moments later, Junhee pressing another finger in, Donghun sinking forward, tighter against Byeongkwan’s mouth and the hand he had wrapped around Donghun’s erection. Their weak attempt at privacy was long forgotten, though the idea of Sehyoon and Chan waking up to this sight was amusing at worst, arousing at best.

Donghun shuddered and Byeongkwan felt just as warm as he did, though the blanket had been discarded, their shirts bunched up to their chests. Junhee’s and Byeongkwan’s free hands roamed over Donghun’s taut belly, pushing and pulling him against them.

Out came breathless laughter as Junhee fulfilled Byeongkwan’s request to roll Donghun on top of him, the trio a ridiculous, lewd sandwich, their legs tangled and slimy against each other, shorts lost in the frenzy. Byeongkwan froze, realizing out of the corner of his eye that Chan was awake, looking at them with sleepy surprise. He was distracted the next moment by the strained groan Donghun made as Junhee entered him, and was quick to soothe him with open-mouthed kisses, one hand ruffling his hair as the other traveled down.

Byeongkwan moaned at the feeling of Donghun’s pleasure through his skin, the wet slide of their lengths together, the way Donghun’s chest pressed down against his, wonderfully tight and heavy with each thrust. Junhee somewhere above them, breaths sharp and shattered, echoing through the room.

Chan writhed in Sehyoon’s lap, the two now very much awake and handsy, and Byeongkwan was glad. Elated. A shocking thrill ran through him with each push and moan of Donghun getting fucked and with the ever-increasing noises from the direction of the couch.

He could feel Donghun’s bliss mounting in the way he started to collapse against Byeongkwan with each of Junhee’s thrusts, their fronts slick with sweat and precome, his trembling legs squeezing against his own. He stopped breathing for a moment, head falling to Byeongkwan’s shoulder where he mouthed uselessly, rutting down as he came in long, hot spurts across Byeongkwan’s stomach. 

Junhee moaned, his last movements generating enough friction to tip Byeongkwan over the edge, gasping under the two of them, trapped in their pleasure. A sobbing, desperate noise passed between them, Junhee doing his best to fall to the side after finishing in Donghun.

Sehyoon fucked Chan in a frenzied craze, the younger boy pinned under him on the couch, moans cut short by the force of his thrusts. Byeongkwan watched him, disbelieving and blissful, a smirk forming on his face when Sehyoon’s eyes met his. Sehyoon came immediately with that, his hips stilling and his body curling over as he shuddered through it, trying to keep his eyes open to watch Byeongkwan watching him. 

Sehyoon stroked Chan through his orgasm, the younger boy painting come over his stomach as he reached up to pull Sehyoon close by the shoulders. With a shriek from Chan, Sehyoon’s weight overbalanced and they toppled over the edge of the couch, their shoulders bearing the impact. They burst into giggles, Chan continuing to roll them over so he was straddled on top of Sehyoon again, his softening length still inside him as he leaned over to kiss Sehyoon. Donghun hummed in approval and amusement against Byeongkwan’s chest at the scene, and Junhee attempted to get up from where he lay. 

“Oh god, we’re gonna get come all over the rug,” Byeongkwan warned, laughter spilling from his warm lips.

\---

They showered, Junhee and Donghun together as Sehyoon gathered the dirty clothes strewn around the living room, Byeongkwan wrapping a towel around Chan as they waited for their turn. Giggling streamed through the door and Byeongkwan attempted to threaten them into hurrying.

Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Chan huddled together under the small stream of water, not quite powerful enough to wash them all at once so that they had to take turns rotating under the showerhead. Byeongkwan pressed their bodies together to keep warm, water and soap slipping off their skin. He sighed, utterly content and happy, and shared lazy kisses with the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wthnyrslfinstd).


End file.
